Daenerys Targaryen
Queen Daenerys I Targaryen "the Stormborn", was the Queen of Westeros, the first in history, following her conquest of the Seven Kingdoms in 300 AC where she restored House Targaryen to the Iron Throne. She reigned for over 67 years before passing at the age of 83. She was also known as the "Mother of Dragons", "the Unburnt", "the Breaker of Chains", and "the Good and the Old". History Born in 284 AC to Queen Rhaella, her father King Aerys II Targaryen having already been killed in Robert's Rebellion, Daenerys became known as "the Stormborn" for being born during a storm on Dragonstone. Her mother died in childbirth, her father and brother Rhaegar and his wife and children had all been killed, leaving Daenerys and her brother Viserys as the only remaining Targaryens. The two children were taken across the Narrow Sea where they were brought through the various Free Cities as they matured. Daenerys was married off to Khal Drogo, the leader of a Dothraki khalasar. It was believed the Khalasar would be used by Viserys to retake Westeros who had long been called "the Beggar King". Viserys was killed in Vaes Dothrak for drawing a weapon in the sacred city, and threatening Daenerys' unborn child. He was given the gold crown he was promised, albeit in molten form. Daenerys continued with Drogo's Khalasar until he was abandoned by the Khalasar for weakenss. A vengeful witch under the guise of healing him, put him in a coma and she would also lead to Daenerys' child being stillborn. Dany sacrificed the witch on her husbands funeral pyre. Daenerys would also walk into the flames, but with the dragon eggs given to her by Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos in hand. In the fire, Daenerys survived and birthed the first dragons in over a century. Daenerys would be known as "the Mother of Dragons". Daenerys trekked through the Red Wastes to Qarth where she was welcomed and tried to accrue support. She later is brought into the House of the Undying by the warlocks, though when it is revealed they only want her dragons, she burns the building down and she departs Qarth. She reaches Astapor where she is joined by a man later revealed to be Ser Barristan Selmy, the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Daenerys purchases the Unsullised, formidable slave soldiers, but also sacks the city with her knew dragons and frees the slaves. Daenerys would begin to be known as "the Breaker of Chains" for her liberation of the slaves of Slavers Bay. Daenerys later takes Yunkai and Meereen, the latter she rules as Queen. As the new Queen learned the struggle of rulership, a coalition amassed against her. Family * Aerys Targaryen, Father - - 283 Deceased, died at the Sack of King's Landing * Rhaella Targaryen, Mother - [ - 283] Deceased ** Rhaegar Targaryen, Brother - - 283 Deceased, died at the Trident, ** Elia Martell, Sister-In-Law - 256(?) - 283 AC, Deceased, died at the Sack of King's Landing *** Rhaenys Targaryen, Niece - [ - 283] Deceased, died at the Sack of King's Landing *** Aegon Targaryen, Nephew - - Deceased, thought dead at the Sack of King's Landing, returned later and died not soon after. ** Viserys Targaryen, Brother - - 298 Deceased ** Daenerys Targaryen - - 367 Deceased ** Crispian Celtigar, Husband - [ - 327] Deceased, died after the Third Greyjoy Rebellion *** Maekar Targaryen Son - - 327 Deceased, died in the Third Greyjoy Rebellion *** Aegor Targaryen, Son - - 360 Deceased, died from Blood Flux **** Roslin Sunglass, Daughter in Law - - 346 Deceased, died during child birth ***** Alysanne Targaryen, Princess of Dragonstone, Granddaughter - - ** Valarr Waters Prince of Summerhall, Bastard Son - - ** Unknown Second Husband Dragons: * Drogon * Viserion * Rhaegal Category:Crownlander Category:Targaryen Category:Valyrian Category:Deceased Category:Non-Player Made